Three Professors On Their Own At Hogwarts
by wingnutdawn
Summary: What does Albus, Minerva and Severus do when everybody else has gone to Hogsmeade?


**Three Professors On their Own At Hogwarts**

Severus was having a very peaceful day for once. No Potter, No Granger, No Weasley in sight.

Very peaceful. Not a Griffindor student in sight. In fact there was no student whatsoever in the castle. They had all gone to Hogsmeade.

Severus had the whole dungeon to himself."Yes" Severus said as he slid down the corridor in his stocking feet "Not even one student in sight." He was in an unusually good mood and he didn't want it to be shattered just yet. It was actually fun sliding around on the polished floor of the corridor but if any student knew he liked doing such stuff it would ruin his reputation."So long as Filch doesn't know either that I'm "polishing" his floor in my stocking feet my secret is safe." He slid up and down the corridor as if it was an ice slide and then remembered about tthe marbles.He put his shoes back on and retrieved the marbles from his quarters.

He had a lot of marbles that he had won off Albus the last time they had a game and His shooting finger was itchy. He trotted up to the Great hall were Albus and Minerva were sitting, Albus spied the marbles Severus had and whipped out his collection of marbles

Albus got the circle set up and Minerva just rolled her eyes at the pair of them. Here were two so called grown men playing with marbles and enjoying it.

Minerva watched them as Albus managed to knock one of Severus's marbles out of the circle.

Severus had went over to the side and did the same to Albus.

The game see sawed back and forth, till once again Severus had most of Albus's marbles, but he gave some back as he knew they were Albus's special favorites. After all Albus would do the same for him-- if he ever won that is.

Albus liked to get back at him with the 10 pin bowling so they magicked up a lane in the Great Hall and started to play. Minerva kept score for them .First up was Albus, Its his game after all.

"STRIKE " yelled Albus as he moonwalked backwards and turned around.

Severus picked up the ball and took his time, aimed and he also got a strike, which actually surprised him but he wasn't going to let on.

Albus stroked his beard as he took the next frame with ease.

Severus got a spare that time, and shook his head and grinned back at Minerva who was marking the scores calmly.

Back and forth the game went till the last 3 frames where both managed to get strikes.

Minerva totaled the scores for them. "Good show both of you." She said Severus is up by 100, since last time and Albus is only 80 points ahead of you this time.

Severus grinned, he knew that extra practice at night was getting results.

"You and your Muggle games boys, if anybody other than me saw you two they would think you both were off your rockers for sure." Minerva told them both.

Albus looked innocently at her "Rockers?" He grinned then magicked up a couple of muggle boards with wheels underneath them . He had seen some muggle boys and girls one time having fun rolling on them and he wanted to try.

Severus told him they were known as skateboards. and he wasn't exactly a fan of them but he was willing to try also.

Severus looked a little warily at the skate boards then magicked up some helmets and pads for their knees and elbows like he had noticed the muggles were wearing. He insisted that Albus wear some gear. He did not feel like having to take an injured headmaster to the hospital wing and explaining to Madame Pomfrey that he got hurt playing a potentially dangerous muggle sport.

Albus put the protective gear on like Severus showed him and then placed his foot on the skate board. It started to quickly slip forward and Severus caught him just in time.

"Really Albus" exclaimed Minerva her hands instinctively covering her eyes.

Albus stood there in thought and used a steadying Charm to help his balance. He tried again and this time got his foot on the board and he shoved off with the other foot. He was off. With both feet on the skate board He bent his knees a little for balance and down the corridor he went.

Severus and Minerva watched him and then Severus made sure his protective gear was in place and off he went. He of course tried a few of the stunts that the muggle kids had done .he flipped the board a couple of times and ran on the back wheels then he took down the corridor after Albus.

Minerva stood watching the both of them obviously having fun and decided to try this one herself. She magicked up some flowered protective gear along with a bright red and gold board and she was off herself. "Hey She thought this is fun." as she rolled carefully down the corridor

They were having fun trying the boards, nothing too fancy. Minerva spotted four students coming in the front doors and warned Albus and Severus.

The three of them quickly caused the boards and gear to disappear and tried to look innocent.

Severus said in a whisper to Albus "That was close we were almost busted."

"Yeah thanks Minerva for warning us in time." Albus said while rubbing his elbow.

"You think I want them to see what fools you two can be while no ones around." Minerva answered while looking to make sure all evidence was gone.

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Neville were standing there amazed at what they thought they had seen

Ron and Neville asked "What were they doing."

Hermione answered "I could have sworn they were playing on skateboards."

Harry blinked his eyes "Aw come on they wouldn't be doing that, we must have imagined what we saw, Our eyes are still adjusting from being outside."

Hermione replied "I guess your right, just our eyes playing tricks on us.

Ron bent down and picked up a marble that had somehow got away from Albus and Severus and showed it to them.

"Yeah who in their right minds would imagine those three playing games."


End file.
